Thieves
by Laura-chan
Summary: Three girls who own a bar. Three inspectors who have to arrest a gang of thieves... InuyashaRanmaCat's eye crossover [IYKA,MS,RA] ABANDONED
1. Default Chapter

************~~~~~~THIEVES~~~~~~************  
  
  
  
Hi, there! I'm back with my promised story ^^ I hope you'll like it.  
  
  
  
~Disclaimer~  
  
Inuyasha, Ranma and co. are not mine (I wish!). They belong to the great RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SENSEI. Cat's Eye belong to TSUKASA HOJO-SENSEI.  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!! ********* WARNING ********* !!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'M NOT ENGLISH!! I'm italian, so please forgive my mistakes, thanks for reading ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
*Notes*  
  
Hanyou: half demon.  
  
Hentaihoushi: pervert monk ^^  
  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring States Era.  
  
Shikon no Tama: jewel of four souls.  
  
Nada: nothing in spanish.  
  
Niente: nothing in italian.  
  
Konnichi wa: good morning.  
  
Ohayo: hello.  
  
Arigatou: thank you.  
  
Oh Kami-sama: Oh, my God.  
  
Nani!?: What!?  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ages and story/manga characters*  
  
°SANGO- Rui (26 years old)  
  
°KAGOME- Hitomi (23 years old)  
  
°AKANE- Ai (20 years old)  
  
°INUYASHA- Toshio (26 years old)  
  
°MIROKU- no character in the original manga (27 years old)  
  
°RANMA- no character in the original manga (26 years old)  
  
  
  
  
  
° * ~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER I: A THEFT AND COFFEES ~~~~~~~~ * °  
  
Inuyasha Hanyou got out his black VolksWagen, took off his glasses, black as well, and stared straight in front of him: men and cars of the police were just before the skyscraper; lifting his eyes he saw a broken window at the 13th floor.  
  
He decided to go and see what the hell had happened.  
  
In front of the entry two men blocked him: "You can't enter here!" Yash sighed and showed his badge. The men became white-faced "So-sorry Mr. Hanyou!" As you can see, Inuyasha was quite famous in the police.  
  
Yasha puffed, putting on his best I'm-annoyed-so-leave-me-be face. The policemen backed, fearing his stare.  
  
Inuyasha entered and looked around, stroking his long and beautiful black mane. He arrived to the 13th floor where his friend and colleague, Miroku Hentaihoushi, was looking at the scene of the crime. "Oi, Miroku! What's happened?" the young man turned and smiled uncertainly "A theft, Yash." "What's been stolen?""A jewel of the Sengoku Jidai. the Shikon no Tama.""Any trace?""Nada, nothing, niente. no traces, no blood, no recording [is this verb right?- Laura]." Yasha puffed again, frustated.  
  
"So. now there's nothing to do. do you wanna go and take a coffee? I know a good bar." Miroku smiled a tired amile. Inuyasha nodded: right now he wanted nothing more than a good coffee.  
  
Miroku's car stopped in front of a nice local, near the police station: it was called 'Sengoku Jidai'.  
  
The two young men entered: the bar was quite crowded, but not noisy and. yeah it was really nice, indeed.  
  
"Oh. Konnichi wa, Inspector!" a beautiful young woman, with her black hair in a pony tail, greeted them: "Ohayo, Sango-san!" beamed Miroku, now with a wide smile on his face. "I'm here with a friend of mine to take a coffee." "Coffee? Cappuccino?" "Yeah, two!" They sat down at a table and Yasha whispered to Miroku. "Now I understand why you wanted to go here." Miroku just smiled. A person sat down with them: Miroku and Inuyasha stared at him surprised, then recognized him. "Ranma! How are you doing, man?" The young man with the pig-tail just stared at them with a tired and blank gaze. "Shikon no Tama" he murmured, falling face down on the table. "You. Are you in the case also?" "Ya."  
  
Sango arrived with their two coffees and noticed the new man. "Do you want something?" she gently asked. "Two coffees." Answered Ranma, not even lifting his head. "Two?" Sango was a little taken aback, but then shook her head and went to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Akane!" she yelled, when they were ready. "C'mon, take these coffees to table 7." Akane just stayed silent and went to the table, yawning and murmuring something about waking up too early and going to bed too late. She saw three very good-looking boys and smiled. "Two coffees?" she asked. Ranma lifted his hand and stared at the girl. He gasped and his eyes widened when he saw two soft blue eyes and a lovely face. Akane also thought he was really cute but she noticed his uniform and sighed, 'It's a pity he's a policeman.' "Here you are." She said simply. But Miroku. "Beautiful maiden." he said, grabbing her hands. "I've never seen you here before.are you new?""Well." Akane began, blushing a bit "You're the new here. I'm the bar's owner, with my sisters." "So you're Sango-san's sister! Now I understand why you're so lovely! What's your sweet name?""Akane.""Arigatou Akane-san, for bringing my friend Ranma his two coffees. By the way, I'm Miroku and. " Akane finally freed herself from Miroku's grasp and ran away. "Oh Kami-sama." she whispered to Sango. "He loves too much women.However, how come that policemen are coming to our bar?""They're the three who were assigned to the 'Shikon no Tama' case.""Ohh." now Akane was understanding. "So you want to control them.""Exactly." Sango smiled widely. "Hey, where's Kagome-chan?" "Oh, she went shopping.she should be here in a few minutes." They heard the door open and they saw the object of their conversation enter the bar.  
  
Inuyasha also saw her and he almost choked with the coffee: she was a very, very cute girl, with long, wavy black hair and two grey-blue eyes sparkling with life. She wore a short pink skirt and a matching pink sleevesless shirt. Inuyasha just continued staring as she greeted her sisters. "I'm back!" she sang out. 'What a soft and sweet voice." Inuyasha thought dreamily.  
  
"What took you so long, Kagome-chan?" asked Akane jokingly. "Oh, I met Eri so I stopped a bit to talk with her." Kagome giggled. When Yasha heard it, he felt his heart going in his throat. He was totally fascinated by her.  
  
"Uh, uh, the Great Inuyasha, who never fell in love, now had a crush for a girl younger than him?" joked Miroku, winking at Ranma, who just smiled back. "Shut up, Miro-chan." said Inuyasha, with a very soft look in his violet eyes, still looking at Kagome.  
  
Miroku and Ranma stared at each other. "Now I'm worried." "You stopped call me Miro-chan when we was 11!" Miroku esclaimed, eyes widening. But Yasha just wasn't listening.  
  
Sango returned to their table and asked them if they wanted something to eat. "I'm afraid today we'll lose lunch. do you have some sandwiches? "Yeah, sure." "Ok, for me two sandwiches with tomatoes and salad." Said Miroku. "Mmm.., for me the same." Decided Ranma. Sango nodded and watched Inuyasha, who was himself again (Kagome was vanished in the kitchen). "For me a bowl of ramen." Sango's eyes widened, but she just nodded and thought 'They're cute, but a bit too strange.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN THE KITCHEN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see. we've three inspectors in the bar, so Sango-chan can control them." Akane nodded and smiled "You have to see them! They're just too cute. or should I say handsome? The one with the pig-tail is very good-looking." Sango entered and commanded "Four sandwiches with tomatoes and salad and a bowl of ramen for the inspectors." "I'll go." Said Kagome. "I wanna see them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BACK TO INUYASHA/MIROKU/RANMA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You like that girl really much, don't you?" said Miroku to Yasha. "What!? What make to say something like that?" "You're looking around since she disappeared.." Inuyasha blushed "Well. and if I do? There's nothing wrong about it!" "No, no. I'm happy. I was worried you were gay." "NANI!?" Inuyasha was about to bonk him on the head when Kagome appeared next to them, smiling. "Konnichi wa, guys! I'm Kagome!" Inuyasha smiled so widely that Miroku and Ranma feared his face would split in two. "So.four sandwiches with tomatoes and salad, and a bowl of ramen. " Miroku jumped and grabbed her hands "My fair lady." He said. "Your beautiful and sweet name's Kagome, isn't it? Would you like to go so--- WHY, IN THE HELL, DID YOU DO THAT???" yelled an outraged Miroku, after Yasha bonked him on the head and punched him not too hard, but it was necessary to make him sit down. "Shut up!" Yasha whispered to Miroku, glaring in a deadly way. Miroku gulped and stayed silent. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled gently. "You should excuse him. he's just a pervert. "" Oh. arigatou." Said Kagome, a bit annoyed and a bit embarassed from Miroku's behavior. "By the way. I'm Inuyasha, the pervert is Miroku and the other one is Ranma." "Nice to meet you!" said Kagome, smiling again. Yash felt his heart running. "Nice to meet you too." "Kagome-chan? Come here!" yelled Akane, "Oh, I must go. come here again!" Kagome esclaimed, waving her hand to Inuyasha. "Yeah, we'll come again, don't worry!" "Ok!"  
  
Inuyasha, Ranma and Miroku got out the bar and Inuyasha thought 'Don't worry, Kagome. I'll come here again, you can be sure!'  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Like it?? Hate it?? TELL ME!!!  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW  
  
THANKS SOOO MUCH!! ^^ 


	2. Males or Females?

********** ~~~~~~~~~ THIEVES ~~~~~~~~~ **********  
  
** BY ~Laura-chan~ **  
SORRY for the long update! I've been ill and REALLY busy with school and my italian stories.  
  
I saw 'Gangs of New York': I didn't like it. I think it was too bloody and violent, and there were also too much scenes with naked women. But I think also that Daniel Day Lewis is a great actor! I liked Leonardo Di Caprio better in 'Catch me if you can'.  
Here the 2nd chapter ^^ Enjoy!  
*Thanks to:*  
  
*EMMELINE*  
  
*LINDY*GIRL*  
  
*PURPLE ELF*  
  
*LONELYANGELOFSADNESS*  
  
*INU*  
°Disclaimer°-  
  
Inuyasha and Ranma are not mine. Cat's Eye belong to Tsukasa Hojo.  
*NOTES:*  
  
Kuso: damn.  
  
Nani!?: what!?  
!!!! * WARNING * !!!!  
  
I'm NOT english, I'm italian, so forgive my mistakes, ok? ^*^  
***** ~~~~ CHAPTER II: MALES OR FEMALES? ~~~~ *****  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Ranma were back to the crime's scene. "So, did you have discovered something?" asked impatiently Ranma. An agent went towards them. "We found an orange card with written 'SJ'.. " He took out the object, accurately closed in a plastic bag, and gave it to the three Inspectors who just looked at it closely. "....and a piece of a black cloth." He took out another plastic bag with the cloth inside. Ranma folded him arms.  
  
"Likely it's from one of the thieves... " said Miroku, rubbing his chin. He neared his face and stared at it intently. "It seems... from a black, elastic and sintetic suit.. Damn, there're so much of them in the shops!"  
  
"But it's a clue.. " Inuyasha smiled. "But it can be misleading. " "Yeah, you're right...but we must me optimistic.." "If you said so." Miroku just shrugged.  
  
"Inuyasha's right." Said Ranma. The other two turned towards him. "Those are the only things we have.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SENGOKU JIDAI BAR  
  
"Kuso! Kagome-chan you need to be more careful!""And you think I knew that the window sill would have torn the suit?" In Kagome's room, Sango was sewing a black suit on the couch, while Kagome and Akane were arguing, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry, be happy!" sang happily Sango, "There're so much suits like this one." "Luckily." Muttered darkly Akane, glaring at Kagome and receving the same look.  
  
Kagome just turned to the television "However, they didn't say anything about the authors of the theft.." "Maybe they hasn't found out the card . yet..."  
  
Sango stopped her work and stared at the jewel on the screen; the speaker was saying:  
  
"This beautiful jewel, from the Sengoku Jidai, is the famous 'Diamont of the Imperial Crown'. The head of the museum will give us more informations." "The Diamont will be in the museum only for two days an- "*CLICK*  
  
Sango dropped the tv-control on the table and leaned back on the couch. "That jewel belonged to dad.."  
  
Akane's eyes hardened: "Then we'll get it back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
". . .. so is arrived another card like the one we found at the skyscraper Shuiniki?" asked Inuyasha, sitting on a chair with his feet on the table.  
  
"Exactly." Miroku nodded, staring at his mates with a tired espression on his face. "It say: 'We'll get the famous 'Diamond of the Imperial Crown' Sunday at the 11.45 p.m.'."  
  
"So the head of the museum asked hel to the police." Inuyasha smirked an evil smile. "They aren't really smart if they give us the hour and the day of the theft." "I think they're just too sure of themselves." Said Ranma, entering in the room with some sandwiches.  
  
"Oh, hello man!""Have you already something in your mind?" Ranma nodded and a little sly smile curled his lips. "I've got a great work for our dear Yash.... ""Nani!?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SUNDAY, 11.40 P.M.  
  
"Watch out for the thieves!" Miroku yelled at the guards, walking around in museum's halls. 'Five minutes.. only five minutes' he thought. The policemen just nodded. One of them asked.  
  
"Inspector Hentaihoushi.... Where's Inspector Hanyou?" Miroku smirked slyly. "Don't worry... he has a special work."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Out in the park near the museum, three shadows were perched on a tree. "So, are you going Kagome?""Yes, don't worry: it'll be a easy theft. Akane, have you already put the bombs near the allarms?" Akane nodded and smiled.  
  
Sango warned her sister again "Remember, prudence and speed: you've got only five minutes to take the diamond and escape, got it?" Kagome winked and disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'11.45. " thought Miroku. Suddenly the lights switched off and the museum went dark.  
  
"Hold on your horses, everyone!" yelled Ranma when he heard some agents moving. "Somebody go to switch on the lights! Hurry up, we have to protect the jewel!"  
  
'Don't worry, before you'll switch on the lights I'll be already far from here with the diamond.' Thought happily Kagome. She moved stealthy towards the vitrine where was the diamond and lifted the cover. She had just taken the jewel when Inuyasha jumped out of the basement.  
  
"I GOT YOU!" 'Wha--!?' Kagome didn't lost time thinking: she understood she had to run away. The girl began running towards the exit 'We hadn't planned this! KUSO!!!'  
  
"Stop this moment, you thief!" 'Like HELL I will!' thought frantically Kagome. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha just behind her. 'Kuso, he's fast!'  
  
In a moment he caught her. 'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!'  
  
"Yes, You're mine!" grinned Yasha. Kagome found herself with a heavy body above her own and, even if she tried to escape, she couldn't free herself.  
  
The boy had wrapped his arms around her and Kagome blushed despite the situation. "I want to see your face!" esclaimed Yasha and now the girl was REALLY scared. But, instead of her head, the boy grabbed her.. BREAST!  
  
Inuyasha was atonished "NANI!? A BREAST????" Kagome now was really embarassed, even more when he squeezed her poor and soft breast.  
  
"You. PERVERT!!!!" she screamed, slapping him with all her might. He released her and she run away crying.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Ranma and Miroku neared. "Have you seen his face?" "No. " said slowly the boy, still shocked. "But. but- THE BREAST! She's a woman!" "NANI!?" "Unintentionally I grabbed her breast. in the gang there's at least one woman!"  
  
Ranma and Miroku stared at each other and then glared at him, "Feh! What is it?" "We didn't know you molested the females thieves!" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? Can you please repeat? I'm not sure I understood you.. It has been an accident, you morons!" "Yeah, keep saying that. " "You idiots! Now she has the jewel!" esclaimed Ranma.  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
"Oh SHIT!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE MORNING AFTER, AT THE SENGOKU JIDAI BAR  
  
"Are you tired?" "Oh, my sweet Sango-san. if only you knew!!!" The three boys were having breakfast as they watched the beautiful sisters.  
  
Ranma had his hands in his hair. "God, we're so stupid.." "C'mon, I'm sure you'll catch them the next time!" Kagome tried to cheer them up. Inuyasha smiled sweetly at her, watching her soft smile and her beautiful raven hair. 'She's so cute. '  
  
"But a member of the gang is a woman" he said. Akane and Sango watched him carefully "How you know it?" "Because I, unintentionally, touched her breast." "Nani!?" Akane and Sango were shocked and were staring with VERY wide eyes at Kagome 'Maybe I should have told them. '  
  
Inuyasha watched their reactions, while Ranma and Miroku were laughing so loud they had small tears in their eyes.  
  
"Feh, what did I have said?"  
to be continued ~  
Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!!!  
  
NO REVIEWS ----- NO CHAPTER  
  
sorry for this, but I need at least 5 (FIVE) reviews 


	3. A dangerous perfume

** ~~ THIEVES ~~**  
  
By ~Laura-chan~  
It's been a while, don't you think? Here I am with the 3rd chapter!  
  
(More A/N in the end)  
THANKS TO:  
  
*AALIYAH*  
  
*AKA143*  
  
*EMMELINE*  
  
*BLACKDIAMOND 3000*  
  
*INU*  
  
*JAZZY*  
  
*LONELY ANGEL OF SADNESS*  
  
(THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!)  
*Disclaimer* :  
  
Inuyasha, Ranma and Cat's Eye are not mine, so leave me be!  
*NOTES*  
  
Nani!?: What!?  
  
Konnichi wa: good morning.  
  
Nee-chan: sister.  
  
Arigatou: thank you.  
  
Gomen Nasai: I'm really sorry  
!!!!!!! WARNING !!!!!!!!  
  
I'm NOT english! I'm italian, so forgive my mistakes.  
**  
  
" talking "  
  
' thoughts '  
** ~~~ CHAPTER III: A DANGEROUS PERFUME ~~~**  
"Darn! I'm late!" Inuyasha Hanyou exited his flat hastily, picking up his jacket with one hand and closing the door with the other.  
  
He opened his black VolksWagen's door and got in, dumping his bag without watching, and tied his seatbelt, speeding towards the police station 'Inunari'.  
But awhile later he was struck in the traffic.  
  
"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!!!!! What's up with all these people? There's someone, up there, who really hates me! I woke up late, and this is something unbelievable, I find the way blocked....and more over, I can't go to Kagome and take a damned coffee! Life is really unfair!"  
  
After the tirade, his stare was caught by a little street on the right. He smirked.  
  
'Right! The short cut!' he thought, getting out the traffic and entering the street. 'Nobody knows this short cut... ku ku ku, I'll be in no time at the poli--' he didn't even finish thinking that, that from a side street a gray Mercedes almost crashed in his VolksWagen.  
"*NANI!?*"  
Everything stopped: the two cars were still too. Yasha was too caught in relaxing and trying to breathe normally to be angry...  
  
But then he remembered himself.  
  
"YOU!!!" he yelled, getting out his car, REALLY, REALLY angry... he was a bit scary, I should say.  
  
"YOU DAMNED FREAK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!! WHO GAVE YOU YOUR DRIVE- LICENCE????"  
  
"Mphf! Look who's talking!" said a female voice: from the Mercedes exited a woman with long black hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Howerer now you're coming with me to the police station Inunari." she said, showing her badge.  
  
"NANI!???????!!!!????"  
~*~ ~*~  
"Agent Kikyo Asatani: pleased to meet you all." the woman with gray eyes said to Yasha, his mates and the head of the police.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Agent Asatani... Guys, Asatani is from the police- station of the west-side to help us catching the SJ. I see you have already known Inspector Hanyou." Kikyo glanced slyly at Inuyasha, who shivered. "Yeah... We already met." Inuyasha puffed but said nothing, his arms folded over his chest.  
  
Ranma and Miroku elbowed him and whispered in his ears. "You already have Kagome.. leave to us the new collegue." The two of them backed quickly when they saw Inuyasha's dark stare. "I'm not interested in her.. Keep this in your mind."  
  
"This is a notice by the SJ" Yash came back to himself when he heard his boss saying that and he turned his head to look at him. "Where they want to go this time?" asked Ranma with interest. "They'll go to the Sunoshi gallery. The note says: 'We'll take 'The Reading' Saturday at the 10 p.m.'"  
  
"Could I see the card?" asked Kikyo. The head of the police gave it to her and she sniffed a bit, finding something really interesting.. Nobody noticed this.  
  
"This time they wont escape!" esclaimed Yash, grinning confidently. "You should be careful, Inspector Hanyou: they're are very good trained thieves. or so they seem." "But they're females." Smirked Inuyasha, full of himself.  
  
"Females?" Kikyo stared at him interrogatively. "Yeah.. I found out there's at least one woman in the gang." 'There's no need to tell her *HOW* I discovered it. ' he thought.  
  
'So there's a woman.. ' thought Kikyo, rubbing her chin.  
  
"However. guys, while we think about a plan, why don't we to the Sengoku Jidai for a coffee?" suggested Miroku. "Yes! We should go and take a coffee!" immediately answered Inuyasha and Ranma.  
  
"Do you want to come too, Asatani?" asked Ranma to the cold woman. "What's the Sengoku Jidai?" she demanded, walking side by side with Ranma. Miroku turned his head to look at her and smiled slyly. "It's a bar where there're three beautiful girls. they have got a great coffee. "  
  
Inuyasha whispered to him. "Why haven't you already groped her?" "Have you seen her eyes? She's a block of ice, dude.. The first time I saw her I shivered... " "Yeah. I agree with you." Said Yash, glancing at the woman.  
~*~ ~*~  
"Welco--- OH! Konnichi wa Inspector Hentaihoushi!" "Call me Miroku, please Sango-san" said Miroku, taking the older sister's hands in his own. "Ehm. if you say so, Miroku-kun.. " she answered uncertainly.  
  
"HELLO! GOOD MORNING GUYS!! How do you do?" Kagome entered the room, smiling widely at Inuyasha and with some coffees in her hands. Inuyasha just watched her move with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"We're fine Kagome-san," said quietly Miroku, knowing that Kagome was Inuyasha's. "What do you want? Cappuccino?" asked Kagome: the three boys just nodded. Then Kagome noticed the new person. "Oh! You've a new collegue! It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. ?" "Asatani. Kikyo Asatani." The woman narrowed her eyes at the girl before her: she hadn't missed the sweet looks Inuyasha was giving Kagome, and she didn't liked this thing a bit. Inspector Hanyou was a bit too handsome to be interested in girls like that one: he should watch mature women...  
  
"Good morning to you Kikyo-san, I'm Kagome Kozuki." Kagome bowed, showing respect to the older woman and Inuyasha admired her. "Do you want something to drink?" "A santos." "I'll be back in a second!" esclaimed Kagome, putting the pencil behind her ear. Inuyasha watched her with a small smile, while Ranma and Miroku giggled like two schoolgirls.  
  
Kikyo coughed and the three men turned their attention to her. "Do you have got a plan?" "Well. we can put some men here and...  
~*~ ~*~  
While the four policemen were talking about what to do to catch the SJ, Akane was listening to their conversation with headphones on her ears. "Great work, nee-chan!" she showed Kagome her thumb up, but the other girl just shrugged. "It was easy to put a microphone under the table."  
  
"What do you think of the new agent?" asked Sango from the kitchen.  
  
"She glared at me.. I don't like her looks, - she scared me a bit - in the end, she's dangerous." "Maybe just a bit TOO dangerous.." Sango said, holding a tray with four coffees. "Yeah... We better look out... The wrong move and we're lost."  
  
Kagome entered the bar and gave the four coffees to the policemen and the policewoman. "So. three cappuccinos and a santos." "Arigatou Kagome-san."  
  
With a harsh move Inuyasha spilt his coffee on his sleeve. "Damn!!!!" he swore. "Calm down, I'll clean it for you." Said Kagome, cleaning his sleeve with a cloth, while Inuyasha was beaming.  
  
Kikyo, who was near Inuyasha, sniffed the air and was surprised of what she found. "All done!" esclaimed Kagome, Yash's sleeve was more or less clean. "Arigatou." Inuyasha thanked her, a bit embarassed. Kagome found him absolutely adorable with his cheeks red.  
~*~ ~*~  
The day after the Kozuki sisters saw Kikyo entering in the bar, with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Konnichi wa Kikyo-san, do you want something?" asked politely Sango. "Yeah, a santos please.""I'll be back in a minute." And Sango went to the kitchen.  
  
"You've a very good perfume, Kagome-san." Said Kikyo slyly. "Uhm.... yeah?" answered Kagome, not understanding what Kikyo was saying. "Mmm... It's Night Flight, isn't it? I bought it too some weeks ago... " "You have a good nose, Kikyo-san.. " "It seems that the SJ like Night Flight too.. " Kagome freezed "Really?" she asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Exactly.. You know, I was wondering how come that the SJ know always how the police will move.. sure, if there was a spy everything will be clear... "  
  
Kagome was beginning to fear for her and her sisters' identity... 'DAMN!!! This woman seems to know everything.....'  
  
She put on a naïve and curious face, hoping to mislead the woman. "Are you sure? Do you suspect anyone?" Her performance seemed to stop a bit Kikyo, who smiled uncertainly. "I suspect someone near Inspector Hanyou." Then she got out, leaving on the table the money for the coffee she didn't drink.  
  
Sango exited the kitchen. "Here I a---- But where is she now?" "Sango-chan, now we have got a serious trouble.... "  
~*~ ~*~  
It was the night of the theft.  
  
Kikyo Asatani was roaming in the street near the Sengoku Jidai. Then she finally entered.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but we're clo-- Oh! Agent Asatani!" Kagome had a surprised frown on her face, even if in her mind she was thinking. 'Mhph... I was expecting her doing something like that.... she thinks I'm stupid or what?'  
  
"Good evening Kagome-san. Can I drink something?" "Sure... A santos?" "A santos."  
  
*TIC TAC* Minutes were passing by.  
  
'9.57' Kagome thought, a sweatdrop sliding down her temple and on her cheek. "Here you are!" esclaimed happily, giving the coffee to the policewoman, who asked. "Tell me... Where are your sisters?" "OH! They're in the other room.... Sango-chan is helping Akane-chan with her homework... " In that moment a voice was heard from a room near the bar (Kikyo could see the door) "Stop Sango-chan! I really don't understand this thing... "  
  
'This voice .... It don't seem natural... ' thought Kikyo.  
  
The telephone rang.  
  
Just when Kagome was going towards it, Kikyo Asatani jumped in action: she got up and went to the door to open it.  
  
"Oh. Are you Kikyo Asatani?" asked Sango with a book in the hands and the head slightly turned towards her, while Akane was bent over another bigger book.  
  
"N-Nani!?" Kikyo couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.  
  
"Agent Asatani! Inspector Hanyou is on the phone!" called Kagome from the bar. Kikyo remembered herself and took the phone from Kagome's hands..  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU????????????" roared Inuyasha. "'THE READING' HAS BEEN STOLEN BY THE SJ!!!! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I-I see.. I'm coming." Stuttered Kikyo. She stared at Kagome. "I'm sorry if I have disturbed you..." "It's nothing... " said the girl, who just looked at Kikyo's back and then hastily closed the bar.  
  
She went to the other room and began to take off the manikins. "You have done a wonderful job."  
  
~Kagome-chan, are you here?"~ asked Sango's voice from a radio hidden near a chair.  
  
"Yes.. Asatani went away and suspected nothing.. And you?"  
  
~Everything went smooth.. we have the painting.~  
To be continued~  
A/N:  
  
It's been a long update, I know..  
  
But I'm writing 5 stories in italian and I have to translate this one.. It's not easy, I tell you. More over I'm very busy with school... -__-  
  
So be patient: I ALWAYS finish my stories.  
  
I need at least 5 review, k?  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!! ^*^  
  
See you next time ^_~ 


	4. Important

********IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES*************  
  
I'm sorry to give you a bad news: I wrote this note to tell you that for a long time I wont update this story. Please, try to understand, I had some problems and it's impossible for me to continue it. I stopped also writing the italian version.  
  
But there are actually some good news: first of all, I'm writing the lemon chapter of 'Inside a Water Bubble', for all you hentais! ^^ Second, I'll translate one of my other italian stories, and it's better then 'Thieves', trust me.  
  
I hope you'll forgive me for stopping writing this story, but eventually I'll continue: I always finish my stories.  
  
****THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! ****  
  
So... See you soon! Kisses!!!!!! 


End file.
